


Pillow fight

by OoTomBoyoo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27054811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OoTomBoyoo/pseuds/OoTomBoyoo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1
Collections: Hermione's Nook Flufftober 2020





	Pillow fight

Ginny grabbed extra blankets out of a guest bed room and sent them to the living room in order to prepare for girls night. Once every few months Ginny, Luna, and Hermione all got together to hang out without their boys all over them. It was nice to have Grimauld place to there selves and just to unwind and relax. She heard the floo activate and the sing song voice of Luna calling out hello and not too long after that Hermione emerged from the fire place as well shouting out a greeting to her friends. Ginny made her way to the living room running up to her two friends giving them both a hug. Informing them that take out was in the kitchen they all made there way to go eat some food and drink some butter beer or if they were really feeling like having fun, some fire whisky.  
SOMETIME LATER  
“So Ginny, when do you think you and Harry will start a family?” Hermione looked over to her friend with a smirk on her face. She knew the reaction she would get out of her friend and loved teasing her.  
“Ughhhhh! Im so tired of that question I’m about ready to say never at this point” Ginny buried her head in the pillow to not make eye contact with any of her friend.  
“I quite agree with Ginny the nargalws defiantly warn against right now. You are both to unstable.” Luna pipped in.  
“Luna you definitely need to come over to the burrow and tell my mum that. I’m sure that would warn her off!” Ginny exclaimed.   
Luna turned to Hermione and told her “The nargals seem especially pleased with you tonight I would be expecting you will be the first to start having kids.”  
“Take that back!” Hermione gasped. “You both know my 10 year plan. So far I’m on year 6 and don’t plan on getting pregnant until I’m 30 the fianl year of the 10 year plan.”  
“You gonna make me an auntie again soon Hermione.” Ginny said with raised eyebrows and a quirk on her face.   
Out of no where a pillow was flung at her from across the room sticking her in the back of the head.   
“Hey!” Ginny said grabbing the discarded pillow.   
“Hit me if you can Potter!” Hermione called out and then tossed a pillow at Luna as well before leaping to her feet to hide behind a couch.  
“Im gonna get you Weasly!” Ginny shouted and running over with Luna on her heels to start hitting Hermione with the pillows. In the midst of her running Hermione had grabbed two pillows and was now using one to shield and the other to block. Soon feathers started flying and it ended with the girls in a heap on the floor with feather slowly falling down all around them.   
“I love girl’s night.” Luna said she reach out and grab both of the girls hand and gave them a squeeze.   
“Should we do another round of fire whisky?” Ginny asked to the group of girls.  
“Defiantly!” Hermione shouted.


End file.
